


More Than You Know

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is she or isn't she? That is the question. And what does that mean to either Emma or Killian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Know

He chewed at his lip restlessly as he watched her sleep. He couldn’t understand how Emma could actually still be sleeping when he himself had been up for _hours._ _Hours!_ And now it was- he glanced at the clock sitting on the nightstand- 8:14 a.m.  


He began to pace, throwing a nervous glance her way. Didn’t she understand, even in a subconscious way, that this was a momentous day in their lives? She was the one to have told him, right? That it would be best to wait for first thing in the morning. That, for whatever hormonal reason, morning was the right time to confirm or deny her suspicions?  


Emma twisted, the bedding tightening around her body. He watched as her fingers slowly crept over to his side of the bed. He saw her body turn towards his pillow as her reach continued farther. And he watched as, with slow realization of being alone in the bed, she began to sit up.  


“Morning, love,” Killian whispered thickly. He smiled at the sight of her. Blonde loose curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. Sleepy eyes meeting his and turning loving.  


“Good morning,” Emma murmured. Fingers threading through her hair, she gave a little giggle. Her eyes cut to his. “I have to pee.”  


Killian’s heart began this irregular beating pattern at her sudden musing.  


“Well,” he drawled, moving purposefully towards the bed and her, “that is perfect timing then, yes?” He held his hand out for hers.  


Emma gaze fell to the bed sheets while another slight giggle escaped her mouth. She slowly and very deliberately removed the covering away from her body.  


“Emma.”  


Her eyes shot up to his. “Yes. Perfect timing.” She finally took his hand and let him help her up from the bed.  


Killian took in her reluctance and her preservation for the morning activities. She was more nervous than he- as she had all the right in the world to be. But he could barely contain his own fears and apprehension over their scheduled early morning activities.  


He clasped her hand tightly in his as he observed her body language. Emma was standing right in front of him. Her free arm hung loosely at her side. Her stare seemed to be held pointedly at eye-level with his chest.  


“Hey?” Killian let his fingers slide up her arm, over her shoulder, up her neck, and finally landing on her cheek. “Hey.” He tilted her chin up, encouraging her to meet his eyes.  


Emma spared him the tiniest of smiles. There was something in her eyes- a steeliness that couldn’t be hidden away.  


“Are you ready?” she asked softly. She tap danced little steps in front of him.  


Killian attributed her light footsteps to nervousness over the need to relieve herself. And he wondered how she could miss the strong loud drumming that was his heartbeat.  


“Aye,” he answered pensively,  


Emma sighed. “Okay then. I’ll be right back.” She side-stepped him on her way to the bathroom.  


Her movements were a little jerky. She wasn’t as stable as she maybe had wanted to appear. Life changing moment, yes. That is exactly what this was.  


When the bathroom door closed behind Emma, Killian let out a shaky breath that he did not know he was holding. He knew what was in the bathroom, knew what he’d watch Emma set out in complete preparation from the previous night: little plastic cup lined up on the bathroom counter next to the test strip, timer, box, and finally the instructions. He himself had stared at the contents of the counter too many times while Emma slept last night and this morning.  


She had told him yesterday.

*****

__

_“We need to talk.” She’d looked nervous as her hands rubbed together.  
 ___

_Even so, Killian placed his arms around her waist, hugging her to him closely. His lips grazed her ear softly as he whispered. “What is it, love?”  
 ___

_Emma shook her head. Pulling slightly away from him, her eyes met his.  
 ___

_“It’s serious,” she told him. And the fierceness in her eyes informed him that it most certainly was. “And I want to be upfront with you as much as possible.”  
 ___

_Killian let her break the embrace, letting her have her space.  
 ___

_“Whatever it is, love, I’m here. Tell me.”  
 ___

_Emma’s mouth hung open, looking unsure of how to continue.  
 ___

_“I think…” Her eyes darted off to the side. “I may be…” Her hands found their way to rest on the flat of her stomach. “Killian, I may be… pregnant.”  
_

_He felt like the ground had crumpled from beneath his feet. Was he falling? His eyes fell to her stomach while his hand came to cover hers.  
 ___

_Before the smile totally took over his face, she spoke again.  
 ___

_“I don’t know for sure. I’m sorry, Killian.”  
 ___

_“Sorry? Why would you be sorry?”  
 ___

_“I shouldn’t have told you until I knew for sure. I’ve just been a nervous wreck since I thought it was a possibility.”  
 ___

_His lips sought every single available space on her face.  
 ___

_“When can we know? I want to know. You… can’t…” He laughed. “You can’t say maybe and not tell me when we will really know.”  
 ___

_Emma placed her hands on his chest. “We can find out tomorrow morning.” She sighed. “I bought a pregnancy test. But it works best when you do it in the morning.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t… mean for this to happen. The only consolation I can give you right now is that it’s not a done deal as of yet. I… don’t… want this to be… true. I’m praying to God that it is not.” She moved closer to lay her head on his chest. “Don’t panic. I just didn’t want to be alone in this.”  
 ___

_And once again he felt as if the earth would open up and swallow him whole. She didn’t want this? When he wanted nothing more in this world, she was easily able to dismiss the possibility of their child?  
 ___

_He wasn’t able to embrace the lingering thoughts of having a daughter with her sea green eyes and his cunning or a son with his black as night hair with her biting tongue. She didn’t want this?  
 ___

_She didn’t want this, but he now had a craving that could not be tampered by her ill feelings. ___

*****

The bathroom door opened slowly.  


“So?” Killian couldn’t contain the emotions from rising from his voice. He was upon Emma the moment she was fully out of the bathroom.  


“Well it takes five minutes,” she explained.  


“Weren’t you in there five minutes?”  


Emma placed her hands behind her back as she slowly shook her head. “No, I wasn’t.” She sighed as she walked past him. “I’m starting to feel a bit nauseous.”  


“Maybe it’s an indicator,” Killian murmured, tracking her movement with his eyes.  


Emma was quick to turn back towards him. “Please. Let’s be serious. If I’m … If I’m…”  
“With child,” he finished for her, and automatically felt the tremors in his heart.  


Emma gave a stiff nod. “Right.”  
“My child,” Killian continued before she had a chance to go all deadpan on him. He took steps towards her. “Emma, our child.”  


“Killian.” It was a weary sigh that was accompanied by a flutter of eyelashes.  


He grabbed her, maybe more firmly than he intended to.  


“Emma.” He head tilted as he searched her face. Searched for answers and hope and love. “I want this.”  


A sharp intake of breath. “Are you serious?” A frown creased her eyebrows. “A baby, Killian? Why would you say that?”  


“Because it’s the truth,” he whispered. His grip on her loosened as he pulled her ever so closer to himself. “I want you to be with child. I want this more than anything in the world. I would forever cherish the gift you’d be bestowing on me.” His eyes clouded. “Emma.” He leaned his forehead against her. “I want nothing more than to make a family with you. Please… Tell me you want that, too.”  


He could feel her rapid breaths as the hit his face.  


“You want… to have a baby? With me?”  


Killian wrapped his arms around her waist. “More than anything.”  


The beeping of the timer that was sitting on the bathroom counter broke the hold they found themselves in.  


Emma pulled away from him.  


“Moment of truth.”  


Killian turned to watch her walk back to the bathroom. His heart was racing with too many feelings.  


“What is the diagnosis?” he muttered when she stood in the doorway.  


Emma looked down at the pregnancy test, tapping it against the palm of her other hand.  


“Well,” she started, meeting his eyes. She gave him a tremulous smile. “I’m happy.”  


Killian’s heart sank in his chest. “You are?”  


Emma nodded. She cleared her throat. “I mean, I didn’t think this would be the outcome- me all super happy at the prospect of months of morning sickness, swelling hands and feet, or waddling all over the place.” She bit her lip. “But I’m happy.”  


“Wait. Emma. Is that a yes… or a no?” Her answer was a bit confusing. “Are you pregnant? Or not?”  


She sauntered up to him, timid smile plastered on her face.  


Killian placed his hand firmly at her waist.  


“I am a mystified man, Emma,” he let her know, shaking his head.  


Emma turned around in his arms, angling herself in his arms so that he could see in front of him. She held her own arms out, holding the pregnancy test between both hands.  


“Did you see how to read the test?” she asked turning her face up to his.  


“Aye.” Although she was watching him, his gaze fell to that of the test. In the small box in the middle of the strip was a pink plus sign. He blinked his eyes into focus, his hand shooting out to capture her wrist to hold her steady. And the plus sign remained.  


“Are you truly happy, love?” he asked. He needed her to be truly happy.  


Emma was quiet for a moment, still staring at their hands and the symbol of their baby.  


When she finally spoke her voice was soft but full of conviction.  


“I want you. You have made me happier beyond belief. And because of you I understand and know that I deserve all the good moments life has afforded me. This is one of those moments. I want our baby, Killian. More than I ever knew.” She turned back in his arms. “We’re having a baby.”  


“God, Emma,” he breathed out. He fingers caressed her cheek. “We’re having a baby.” His lips sought sanctuary pressed against her neck. “I love you.”  


It was the way she held and caressed him back. It was the way her body sunk into his. It was the way she whispered I love you in his ear that assured him that her words were true.  


“You will not regret this, love. I promise you that.”  


Their eyes met again. The search continued for answers on how this was taking place.  


“Congratulations, Daddy.”


End file.
